


And So His Watch Has Ended

by crimsoneternal



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoneternal/pseuds/crimsoneternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning *SPOLIER ALERT* From book 5 of ASOIAF. if you dont like spoilers then i urge you not to read this if you dont mind spoilers then thats fine.</p><p>"rest in peace now my son, for i am your mother"</p><p>This a poetry piece that i have written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So His Watch Has Ended

The night is dark

the black brothers are silent

all solemn and torn as they stare at the bastard highness

he lies in a heap in a pool on the ground

and from his mouth there comes no sound

he's been betrayed by those he called brothers

but now his eyes are as ice blue as the others

with three daggers that protrude from his back

there was no way that he could have foreseen their attack

lost in his thought he was bound to his duty

protecting the realm from all obscurity

 

broken and bleeding his body lies limp in the snow

his black cloak spread about him like raven wings

in the faint distance he thinks he can hear a voice

"what are you doing here Jon? you didn’t end up here by choice"

soft and gentle the voice seems to soothe him

as the light grows brighter he begins to see who stands before him

a woman with hair the colour of gold

an angelic beauty of the story’s foretold 

her skin is the colour of alabaster white

her eyes the colour of the nights watch’s life 

he wants to speak but the numbness has taken control

he's losing himself as his body grows cold

 

she smiles down at him and the light glows brighter

she whispers into his ear "get up Jon for you are a fighter"

at those words he found the strength to speak

"who are you my lady?"

"i am the promise you keep"

at her answer his body shudders

a smile upon his face and then his eyes close

she watches in silence as he dies before her in the snow

a white hand reaches out to touch his dark curls

"rest in piece now my son for i am your mother".

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first attempt at a poetry piece.  
> i hope you like it and please read and review i would love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
